pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Medals
center|link= Medals are sort of achievements earned by Trainers for reaching certain milestones, like distance walked, PokéStops visited, Pokémon caught. Each medal has three levels: bronze, silver, and gold. For achieving some of the medals Trainers are extra rewarded with bonuses - such as an increased chance of successfully catching certain Pokémon type or bonus wardrobe pieces for Trainers are unlocked to be purchased. __TOC__ When any of the medals is achieved there is an animated pop-up displayed in the Map View. Similar to the one when trainer achieves next level. Too enter and see currently owned medals: #in Map View touch Trainer avatar in the bottom-left corner of screen, #slide down on Trainer profile page, the all owned medals are shown right under the section with Gym Badges. Most of the medals without any progress are hidden until there's any progress for achieving bronze level of such medals. Some of them are displayed as the silhouette of corresponding medal, even without any progress on them, these medals are specifically for general milestones and Pokédex entries milestones: *'Jogger' *'Collector' *'Scientist' *'Breeder' *'Backpacker' *'Battle Girl' *'Ace Trainer' *'Kanto' *'Johto' *'Hoenn' *'Sinnoh' After achieving gold level of each medal the statistics of required task for such medal are still kept and can be seen in medal's detail view in gold-level medal tab. Medals levels Medals have three different levels that in order to be achieved, require various values for a main task of certain medal. Bronze Medal.png|Bronze-level medal Silver Medal.png|Silver-level medal Gold Medal.png|Gold-level medal Medal images used above are original graphics used for medals for catching Pokémon of specific-type. After game update to version 0.41.2, they were changed to have icons of corresponding type, therefore these images became unused in the game. List of medals Medals have to kinds the ones for the various general tasks and milestones in gameplay and the others for catching specific-type Pokémon. General medals First section with medals on Trainer profile page shows all the currently owned medals for various milestones of general actions in the game. They can be also related to combat, number of each region Pokédex entries and catching specific Pokémon. Specific-type Pokémon medals Besides the general medals for certain milestones, there are also medals for catching specific-type Pokémon. These medals share same task and value of achieving next level of medal: *for acquiring bronze-level medal Trainer is required to catch at least 10 specific-type Pokémon, *for acquiring silver-level medal Trainer is required to catch at least 50 specific-type Pokémon *and finally, for acquiring gold-level medal Trainer is required to catch at least 200 specific-type Pokémon. Bronze, Silver and Gold specific-type Pokémon medals increase 10%, 20% and 30% the capture rate of Pokémon from that Specific-type, respectively. Exclusive medals These medals are exclusive and were only obtainable during their event. Rewards For acquiring certain medals, mainly specific-type Pokémon related medals, there are some bonus rewards on each achieved level of such medal. Catch bonus Medals for catching specific-type Pokémon grant trainers having them with special catch bonus that highers capture rate of all Pokémon of respective type when it is being captured in wild. * +1 catch bonus for bronze-level medal, * +1 catch bonus for silver-level medal that gives in total +2 catch bonus * and +1 catch bonus for gold-level medal that finally gives in total +3 catch bonus. This counts only for capturing Pokémon with type corresponding to the medal. (for instance the Dragon Tamer medal grants a bonus for catching Dragon-type Pokémon ). If a Pokémon has two types, the game will average the catch bonus trainer has for those two types. Avatar items Five medals for general actions grant trainers having them with special avatar items themed for each name of medal. These medals are Jogger, Battle Girl, Fisher, Gym Leader and Pikachu Fan. Achieving higher level of each medal unlocks more purchasable clothing for trainers. The Jogger medal unlocks following pieces of a male trainer wardrobe: * Jogger Sunglasses, Jogger Watch and Jogger Visor for achieving bronze-level medal, * Jogger Shorts and Jogger Shoes for achieving silver-level medal *and Jogger Tank Top for achieving gold-level medal. The Battle Girl medal unlocks following pieces of a female trainer wardrobe: * Battle Girl Gloves for achieving bronze-level medal, * Battle Girl Shorts and Battle Girl Shoes for achieving silver-level medal *and Battle Girl Tank Top for achieving gold-level medal The Fisher medal unlocks following pieces of a male trainer wardrobe: * Fisher Cap for achieving bronze-level medal, * Fisher Shorts and Fisher Shoes for achieving silver-level medal *and Fisher Tank Top for achieving gold-level medal. The Gym Leader medal unlocks following pieces of both male and female trainer wardrobe: * for male avatar: ** Gym Leader Gloves for achieving bronze-level medal, ** Gym Leader Shorts and Gym Leader Shoes for achieving silver-level medal **and Gym Leader Shirt for achieving gold-level medal. * for female avatar: ** Gym Leader Gloves for achieving bronze-level medal, ** Gym Leader Shorts and Gym Leader Shoes for achieving silver-level medal **and Gym Leader Shirt for achieving gold-level medal. The Pikachu Fan medal unlocks following wardrobe pieces for both male and female trainers: * for male avatar: ** Pikachu Fan Headband for achieving bronze-level medal, ** Pikachu Fan Shorts and Pikachu Fan Shoes for achieving silver-level medal **and Pikachu Fan Shirt for achieving gold-level medal. * for female avatar: ** Pikachu Fan Headband for achieving bronze-level medal, ** Pikachu Fan Shorts and Pikachu Fan Shoes for achieving silver-level medal **and Pikachu Fan Shirt for achieving gold-level medal. The Ace Trainer medal unlocks following wardrobe pieces for both male and female trainers: * for male avatar: ** Ace Pants for achieving bronze-level medal, ** Ace Boots for achieving silver-level medal **and Ace Vest for achieving gold-level medal. * for female avatar: ** Ace Skirt for achieving bronze-level medal, ** Ace Boots for achieving silver-level medal **and Ace Vest for achieving gold-level medal. The Great League Veteran medal unlocks following wardrobe pieces for both male and female trainers: * for male avatar: ** Ace Gloves and Ace Earbud for achieving silver-level medal **and Veteran Pants for achieving gold-level medal. * for female avatar: ** Ace Gloves and Ace Visor for achieving silver-level medal **and Veteran Leggings for achieving gold-level medal. The Ultra League Veteran medal unlocks following wardrobe pieces for both male and female trainers: * for male avatar: ** Ace Top for achieving silver-level medal **and Veteran Jacket for achieving gold-level medal. * for female avatar: ** Ace Long Top for achieving silver-level medal **and Veteran Coat for achieving gold-level medal. The Master League Veteran medal unlocks following wardrobe pieces for both male and female trainers: * for male avatar: ** Ace Shorts and Ace Shoes for achieving silver-level medal **and Veteran Boots for achieving gold-level medal. * for female avatar: ** Ace Shoes for achieving silver-level medal **and Veteran Boots for achieving gold-level medal. Jogger and Fisher unlock only-male trainer clothes when Battle Girl unlocks only-female trainer clothes, therefore depending on which gender of avatar is currently chosen these wardrobe pieces are displayed in rewards section of medal in its detail view. That means if trainer is male there are no rewards for Battle Girl medal and if trainer is female there are no displayed rewards for Fisher nor Jogger medals. Trivia * The Ace Trainer medal was originally obtainable by training Pokémon in team-owned Gyms. Training was removed during the Gym rework. This medal was made available again when Trainer Battles were introduced. ** The medal was still shown in game, keeping the progress when it was unavailable. * Before the introduction of Team GO Rocket Leaders, the Hero medal description said "Defeat Team GO Rocket Grunts". * Fisher and Rail Staff were previously called Fisherman and Depot Agent. The names were updated in mid-January 2020 corresponding to changes in Pokémon Sword and Shield.Fisherman medal is now just called Fisher. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2020-01-21.Depot Agent medal is now called Rail Staff. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2020-01-21. References External links * Pokémon GO Support – Level up and earn medals Category:Game elements